Mini Markiplier Stories
by MagicalCreatures54
Summary: Just stories about the one and only, Markiplier!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story I have ever made on here so I hope you enjoy it. I am a writer so this is a chance for me to open up about writing and share this to the Fanfiction world. I will be doing a Markiplier Fanfiction, but not one of those disturbing ones. Lol, anyways, hope you like it

[Starts Recording]

"Hello everybody, my name is (Y/N) and today, I have some exciting news. I…will be…going to…COMIC CON! I am so excited because of course, one of my favorite YouTubers in the whole wide world is going there, the lovely Markiplier! I have no idea on what I'm going to say when I see him, but hopefully, not something dumb. LOL. Anyways, I will vlog everything when I go there, and hopefully, you can meet me! I'll keep you updated! So, I'll see you in the next video…BUH-BYE!

[Stops Recording]

(My POV)

I stopped recording. I am sort of a famous YouTuber, kind of hard to believe actually. I have about 8,000,000 subscribers. People know me as one of those fangirls, haha. But I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Markiplier! It's like my life will be complete I told my best friend, Maxx, all about it. She said she's super stoked about it. I am too. After I talked with her, I scrolled through Mark's YouTube channel and Instagram. I kind of find him handsome, and cool. 'Only 1 more week,' I said to myself. After a while stalking on his stuff, I went to take a nap. Later as the days came by, the day has finally come. The day that Comic Con has officially came.

There you go! I hope you like my little story, I will do Part 2 tomorrow. I have never done these type of stories before, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Negative or Positive comments are welcome. I'll see you later guys! BUH-BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I was doing some business :3 But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, I notice that my chapter was a little short so I will be doing it longer, lol.

[The Next Day]

I heard a "POOF!" noise as soon as I woke up. I turned off my alarm clock, it was the noise that Markiplier made in one of his animation videos. I giggled of the thought of that. I checked my phone to see what time it is. 9:00 AM. 'I only have 3 more hours 'till I go to Comic-Con,' I thought to myself. I suddenly sprung out of bed, took a shower, changed into my clothes, did my bathroom things, ate breakfast, and walked out the door. I wasn't doing a cosplay because I wasn't sure on what to wear, but I got a little pink mustache for my convenience. It took me an hour and a half to drive there, but I finally made it. As soon as I saw the building, I was amazed instantly. When I walked up to the steps, I showed my pass and ticket and they let me in. I was hesitating at first, because 'WOW! HOW AMAZING IS THIS?!' But then I entered into the gigantic, noisy, building.

[Inside Comic-Con]

I gasped. It was the most amazing building I ever seen in my life. I tried to find the line to meet Mark, but I didn't see anything since it was so big and so crowded full of people dressed in cosplays. I decided to ask a random person instead. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find the line to meet Markiplier?" I asked. "Umm…I'm not sure, but I think it's at the main hall over there. Maybe at that big line?" She pointed. I spun around. I think it might be it! "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. "No problem!" When she left, I kind of sprinted over there. Sure enough, a sign read "LINE TO MEET MARKIPLIER." This was it! My big chance! But I notice a group of people calling my name. And I also noticed that I had my OWN LINE to do too. ''I'm so dumb,'' I said to myself. Sooner or later, my line was huge too. I was signing autographs and talking to people on how I became an inspiration to THEM, while I know that Mark had became an inspiration to ME. That's why I started to do my own YouTube channel. Anyways, after I had finished signings, people started leaving. 'I have to find Mark, quick.' But then I saw him. My heart literally skipped a beat. And then, out of the blue, I started crying as I ran up to him. Mark looked up at me. "Aw, what's the matter?" Mark asked with a little cute pout that he always does when he gets mad or sad. "WAIT, is this? IS THIS (Y/N)?!" Mark asked with a surprised and excited look on his face. "Yes.." I responded with a sniffle. "OH MY GOSH, it's an honor meeting you (Y/N)! You're an inspiration t- I mean, uh…never mind what I just said. Are you sad because it's your first time meeting me?" Mark said. "Yesss, I really wanted to meet you Mark. I had loved you and your channel ever since I had layed glimpse on it. I just wanted to say, that you are an inspiration to me. You had helped me through my daily struggles, and I couldn't thank you enough for it. I don't know what to say, but I lo..love.." Mark had embraced me into a hug. "I love you too, but in a friendship way-ish.." Mark let go. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Well, it's nice meeting you Mark." "You too, hehe." I turned around but Mark stopped me. "Umm..is there anyway that I can get your phone number? You know, to hang out and stuff." Mark asked. "Of course!" I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. "Thank you (Y/N). I love your videos by the way." "Awe, I love yours more, haha," I responded back.

[In Conclusion]

Mark and I have been close ever since. We have always hang out near an Ice-Cream shop, (of course, fans were there.) And sometimes we have done collabs also. It's so amazing to meet Markiplier and hang out with him, it's like a dream to me. I know that me and Mark have a special relationship. And it all started out by meeting him at the amazing world of Comic-Con.

Thank you all for reading! I am so excited to do more! Should I do more Markiplier stories, maybe a Markiplier x Reader one, but it's not going to be that gross, lol. Or maybe another topic? Tell me in the reviews! I'll keep you guys updated. And as always, I'll see you in the next story…BUH-BYE! :D


End file.
